Ultimate Betrayal
by 13DaYs
Summary: [COMPLETE] The final battle is closing in and Harry's friends are few and far between...will he fulfill his destiny? RR its my first fic! HBP spoilers aswell,4got 2 mention this earlier,sorry!Some swearing in story so beware if ur against swearing
1. Voldermorts fear

**Disclaimer: geez these are annoying lol i dont own harry potter so dont sue lol**

The darkness was closing its grip on the world, magical and muggle alike, it was like someone had thrown a netting over the earth and it was slowly blocking out the sun. The muggles were confused as to what was happening, the magical community however knew very well that the darkness, the misty weather, and the feeling of unhappiness and misery were connected to the constant Dementor attacks, which were being ordered by the darkest wizard of this time, Lord Voldemort, his very name striking fear into the soul. He alone had gone so far down the path of darkness that he could never turn back, he has come the closest to immortality, but at the cost of his humanity, but he didn't care about a thing as unimportant as his humanity as there was more important things, one thing that had corrupted his mind to doing evil, dark things and that thing was power, Voldemort would do anything for power!

The weird thing is that the one person that had been said to have the power to bring the downfall of the Dark Lord….. is a boy who is just about to turn seventeen years old. The Dark Lord and the young boy named Harry Potter are so much alike, maybe that is the reason why Voldemort killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry when he was only a one year old, but that baby did a miraculous thing, cause he is the only person to ever survive a killing curse, Voldemort failed several other attempted murders of Harry in his life so far. Was it fear that made Voldemort so intent on killing Harry, was it the goodness in the babies eyes that night, or was it fear of the darkness of Harry's future, that Harry would be darker, more powerful than Voldemort himself?

The Dark Lord was deep in thought trying to remember what exactly he had seen in that boy's eyes at the mere age of one years old, all he knew was that he had never experienced fear so great before in his life, fear of a baby? Voldemort had only really feared one wizard other than this boy, he'd never admitted his fear of Harry, but everyone knew of his fear of Albus Dumbledore, but now he no longer feared the old fool as he was dead now, thanks to Severus Snape who had murdered Dumbledore.

As the thoughts of Dumbledore came into his mind another thought came into his head, punishment needed dealing out to someone. One young Deatheater needed punishing.

"Malfoy" He shouted in his high, cold voice.

A young boy, barely seventeen practically crawled in, his face was covered by the hood of his cloak but anyone who saw him there at that moment would have known that pure fear was on every inch of the boys face.

"Yes Master" the boy tried to hide the fear.

His master said nothing except for hissing a curse at him, his wand raised towards the cowering boy. All it took was one word to cause unimaginable pain…

"CRUCIO"

With that simple word Malfoys body was contorted by the pain, his lips releasing the scream that sounded as though he was being tortured to death, but the Dark Lord was only teaching him a lesson to do his mission or else, he failed to kill Dumbledore which was his first mission, so he was now paying the price. Voldemort lifted his wand and ended the curse, but Malfoy laid there twitching on the floor, Voldemort turned his back on Malfoy and shouted to him "Leave" Malfoy scrambled to his feet and out of the room without saying another word to his master.

_hey this is my first fic so R+R please!_


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: you should know it by now, i don't own Harry Potter

Harry Potter woke up all of a sudden, he had just experienced what Voldemort was doing, he saw into his thoughts, the thoughts involving himself as a baby and he had also witnessed his enemy, Draco Malfoy being punished. The thing that shook Harry the most was he'd felt the power of Voldemort, the power of the curse, the power of the dark arts and it was all of a sudden….seductive! He was confused as to whether that was how it felt to Voldemort, or to himself, this gave him more thoughts for his already cramped mind, Harry hated thinking so much but that's a;; he seemed to do nowadays.

He had only just figured out for sure that he will be going back to Hogwarts but only if he was given time off to search for the remaining horcruxes, the horcruxes were vital to defeating Lord Voldemort for the contained pieces of his soul, that is how he had become near enough immortal. Harry had thought of all the possible places that the remaining horcruxes could be hidden, he'd searched through all his memories of Voldemorts past and made a list of all the places, he found the places on maps or in magical reference books, he knew Voldemort would hide them in places important to either himself or the magical world, his ego will be his downfall. Harry was proud of how well he'd planned this out, he had to plan this out well, after all the war that is in motion now may well be the biggest, darkest and most famous war in history, and he Harry James Potter will be one of the most important people in this war as this war will only end if Harry manages to kill Voldemort. There was no-one else with the power to destroy him, if Harry was to lose the battle then the war would continue but the other wizards would have no chance, if he died then the wizarding world may as well bow down and surrender, Harry is the only hope for this war to end.

Harry hadn't slept properly since the day he'd witnessed Dumbledore's murder at the hands of the traitorous Severus Snape, when he managed to get sleep he dreamt of the murder or of Voldemorts thoughts or actions like tonight. Harry would be awake now even without the dream he had, it will be his seventeenth birthday in a few minutes, and he was a few minutes away from leaving the hell house he had to endure since his parents' murder. He wasn't excited because he knew what lay in wait for him in the darkness, but he had a wedding to attend and he wasn't going to let a few little Dementors get in the way, he'd fought them and repelled them so often that he no longer thought of them as a threat as long as he has one little bit of happiness left in his life then he knew he was safe. If the Deatheaters were waiting for him as well, he was prepared.

What he hadn't decided was whether he was going to apparate to The Burrow or fly there on his broom and his time to think was running out, he only had a minute or two till the protection spells would disappear and anyone who wanted to find him would be able to, once the protection was gone he needed to act fast and leave as soon as possible and he needed to be with other wizards encase of an attack.

As soon as the clock struck midnight there was four loud "crack" sounds in his bedroom, Harry spun round to see four familiar faces looking back at him, but those faces weren't happy they looked scared, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasley and 'Mad Eye' Moody all were there, Harry was about to greet them when there was an explosion outside.

"They've found you already, quick get your broom and fly as fast as you can to The Burrow" Lupin said this as he waved his wand towards Harry's trunk which disappeared, he knew it would be waiting for him at The burrow, if he made it there

_review please )_


	3. Changes

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates**

Harry took his wand out ready then grabbed his broom, as he flew through the open window there was another explosion, they were getting closer, he looked as he flew from the house and he saw that Deatheaters had destroyed half of the street, he felt anger rising inside him then he thought of a spell he'd learnt in his previous year, he knew it was dark magic but he realised to defend against dark magic wasn't enough anymore, he had to attack to win the war and the dark arts were meant for wars, wars just like this one going on right at this moment, in his mind he thought he'd justified the use of this spell. He raised his wand, then swiped downwards as if his wand was a sword and as his wand pointed towards the Deatheaters Harry yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA"

For a moment everything went silent, and then came a rushing noise as the curse rushed through the air, it was like Harry had cut the actual air, causing a shockwave with the power of the curse. The Deatheaters reacted with a simple shield charm, they looked up at Harry, the boy they'd spent ages looking for and he was right in front of them, but they never counted on him being prepared like he was, they never imagined that he'd be able to do such a dark spell like that with such ease. One of the Deatheaters hadn't produced a good enough shield charm and the second curse that Harry had thrown hit him with such force that he was knocked flying and only screamed for a minute or two before he died of blood loss. Harry looked down at the Deatheaters from the sky where he was hovering, they were silent with shock as they looked up, how could a mere boy be so powerful and wield such power that they themselves craved so much? The Deatheaters shot a few curses at Harry which he dodged easily, he realised they were such mediocre wizards that it was funny, he shouted to them.

"Tell Voldemort that he should get some better servants, at least get some who can aim straight you fuckwits"

He laughed at his growing powers, he felt proud of his powers now and he knew now that he had a chance against Lord Voldemort, there was a hope now, he didn't care if he used dark magic as he may have to use more in future, he might as well be good at it, and as for the murder he had just committed….well he deserved it for being a Deatheater and for being such a crap wizard.

The Deatheaters disapparated once they saw the four Order members running out of the house, they all looked up at Harry in total shock it was obvious that they'd seen the curse he'd used….and the murder he had just committed. He slowly flew down to them, trying to act ashamed when inside he felt alive with pure power, he tried explaining what happened to them but Lupin held his hand up and calmly said "Go now Harry cause the ministry will already know of this……murder and we need you to stay out of Azkaban" Moody looked furious at Harry and Harry kind of understood why, dark magic was why they were fighting this wart, but he could've argued that it was a wizard and not the magic they were fighting against, he felt weird because he was thinking that using dark magic was acceptable and this wasn't the true him…..or was it?

_What do you think:D_


	4. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anything in this story except for the storyline.**

Harry mounted his broom in silent thought, was his true self really capable of being dark? As he flew off he heard Lupin and Moody having a heated discussion about him, but he had to get to The Burrow and he had to let his broom do he flying as he didn't know where exactly to fly, he'd never flew there before. As he entered the odd house that he'd known as a second home the four Order members who he'd just seen were there, and by the looks of things they'd already told everyone what he had done because there was shock on every face in the room.

He was guilty, but the part of him that was proud of the power he had was also glad he had killed that Deatheater as it meant one less servant for Voldemort, one less person who would be able to murder innocent wizards, in his mind he was thinking he ha done the right thing after all how was the war meant to be won if the Order and everyone else only defended and didn't attack? It all seemed simple to him as he finally realised the times would be dark but he would end this war, through good magic or dark, what did it matter as long as Voldemort was dead and the war was over?

He tried reasoning with everyone, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and a few others agreed with Harry's way but some said it was totally against what they were fighting against.

"So all of a sudden it's the magic and not Lord Voldemort who we are fighting against? Well now then that war won't ever be over as long as people have thoughts, everyone is capable of dark and light magic" Harry yelled.

Everyone seemed to be shouting, this was the first argument the Order had with each other which just showed how much Dumbledore had effected everyone, Moody kept repeating that Harry has developed a short temper and should be careful, Harry thought he was being treated like a child…….again.

Harry knew he couldn't stay here so while the others were arguing he spun round on the spot and thought of Godric's Hallow, he disapparated to the place his parents were murdered, this was the first time he'd apparated on his own and it actually worked, he smiled to himself. The place where his parents died lay straight ahead of him, his throat tightened as he saw that the house was in ruins and it looked like no-one had touched it since that night when his life was ripped apart, his anger rose suddenly as he tried controlling it, he walked through the doorway into the last place he'd spent time with his parents while they were alive, this was getting way too hard for Harry to cope with, his emotions were just too much as he saw dried blood stains all over the place, most probably his dads blood from the battle with Voldemort. His anger rose as he walked into the next room, this must've been where his mother had taken her last breath trying to protect Harry, there was hardly anything left in this ruin, he wanted to find something to take away with him but all hopes for any good memories were dashed away from him.

He didn't think of what he was doing as he walked back into the first room, reminded of the death by the blood of his father who had duelled with Voldemort to save him, then Harry's anger rose to high for him to control, he let all his anger out at once, he thought that if he couldn't have any memories of his own parents in that house then no-one should ever, he had his rights taken away so he had the right to do the thing that came into his mind next….he lifted his wand, pointed it in front of him to the blood-stained room n he muttered "Incendio." Flames rushed from the tip of his wand, the flames snaked their way through the house, torching everything and just before the roof caved in Harry whispered "Goodbye" he spun on the spot and disapparated…..disappearing into the night.

_Please review,I want to know what you think as there isn't much point postin it on here if I don't know if ppl like it,please review_


	5. The wedding

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter,you all should realise that by now**

Harry's disappearance had shocked the Order, then once news had reached them about the fire at Godric's Hallow they were petrified as they didn't know whether Harry was safe or not, or if he had gone there on the night of the fire, they knew that was one place he wanted to visited. The dates matched to the night he disappeared, but it didn't match his character to just go like that, everyone thought something had gone wrong.

Everyone was waiting at The Burrow for some sign of Harry, some sign of hope but the days went on without any sign, hope was being lost and Bills' wedding was quickly approaching, everyone tried acting normal as the days went by, Harry promised to be at the wedding so he'd be there unless something or someone was stopping him from attending.

The big day arrived and nearly everyone was excited, especially Mrs Weasley and Hermione, but Ron and Ginny were both quiet and withdrawn because they missed Harry. An hour before the ceremony began a cloaked figure walked in, the witch or wizard was hooded so no-one could see her/his face, some people thought it might be a Deatheater so they raised their wands ready to battle, but the figure held up a hand, obviously it was a young man underneath the hood for he was laughing, some people instantly smiled for they knew that laugh very well. The wizard took the hood down while he was still laughing, there was shock all around the room as they hadn't seen this young man for a couple of weeks but the people were happy to see him, to see someone they classed now as their saviour. In the couple of weeks that Harry had been missing he had changed, he looked so much older than seventeen, it seemed like he had power rolling off of him in waves but something else seemed to have changed about him, no-one could tell what it was though. Harry walked up to Bill and Fleur and hugged them, as he smiled he told everyone "I promised I wouldn't miss the wedding, I just had a few things to do on my own first"

Everyone wondered what things he had to do on his own but Harry didn't tell anyone anything more about his business, Ginny spent the whole ceremony in Harry's arms and Ron was back to his normal self, Hermione returned to being her normal fussy self but she also couldn't stop smiling, the ceremony went perfectly. The party afterwards was enjoyed by everyone thought towards midnight some of the guests looked scared, the cause of the fear was the presence of Dementors hanging around outside, all this built up happiness must've attracted them, they would definitely want to feed on all this happiness.

"HARRY POTTER" hissed a cold, high voice.

Everyone jumped and searched for who had just spoke because they knew who the voice belonged to and they were petrified that He could be here. Wizards drew their wands but others who didn't recognise the voice just looked confused, Harry turned round to see the cloaked wizard slowly walking towards him.

Harry smiled and bowed, then laughed as he said "Oh well hello Lord Voldemort, so nice of you to show your presence, did you wish for an after-party show?"

The witches and wizards who were confused before were now shocked and totally scared, Voldemort lowered his hood and as he did this to show his inhumane face which was more like a skull but as flat as a snakes head, his evil red eyes were like slits filled with rubies and most people ran for cover, except for the members of the Order who stood behind Harry in case he needed them. Voldemort didn't say anything for a while, he just stared at Harry while he smiled back at Voldemort, he was totally relaxed about the situation, then suddenly Voldemort raised his wand and hissed "Avada Kedavra"

As the rushing sound and the cloud of green light of the killing curse split through the air towards Harry he simply made a circular movement with his wand, where his wand had just been there formed a golden ring of sparks, the killing curse collided with the protective ring and as this happened both of the spells disappeared as though no magic had been performed there. Harry disapparated to behind Voldemort, he smiled at Voldemort and said.

"You're so predictable, come on Voldemort is that all you can do, oh the great and powerful Dark Lord, can I ask you a question? Does your vocabulary only have four words in at the moment? Harry Potter being two of them and the other two words being…..AVADA KEDAVRA!"

At these last two words Harry had pointed his wand at Voldemort and caught him by surprise, he had only just managed to disapparate in time and didn't reappear anywhere, the battle was over. Harry knew the curse wouldn't of killed Voldemort, but it left a nice little hole in the floor where it had hit, that was the first time he had attempted the killing curse, he needed something to scare Voldemort off and he knew that would make it seem like he meant business and he was proud that he had the ability to use that curse when needed. That curse would've only ripped Voldemorts soul from his body again and Harry knew he had work to do before he could kill him properly, but he knew in the end that he would kill Voldemort, he would end this war whatever it takes!

_So what do you think so far,let me know your opinion,even if you don't like it just tell me_


	6. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: yet again I don't own Harry or anything in this story except for the storyline**

After the event at the party everyone decided it would be safer to apparate to their homes. Harry went back to The Burrow to stay there, he was up in Ron's room with Ron, Ginny and Hermione chatting about the wedding when Ron suddenly shouts.

"HARRY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Acting the way you were when HE was there?"

Ron looked furious and scared while Ginny and Hermione looked shock at Ron's outburst, Harry however laughed and said

"Dear Ronald you should really control yourself, I don't know what has gotten into you lately and as for what I was thinking, well it's obvious that I was thinking of battling and scaring Voldemort because we are all equals in this war, if we weren't equals then I'd be dead and so would everyone else and he would be in control by now. You should try getting some courage it would do u a whole lot of good"

After Harry said this he turned over and was asleep in minutes, but he had another dream of what Voldemort was doing and it interrupted his sleep yet again, Harry woke up furious he was fed up of this, he slept fully-clothed nowadays so all he did was pull his hood up on his cloak and disapparated, he looked exactly like a Deatheater in his cloak, which was his plan (plus he thought the cloak was cool).

He apparated into the chamber where Voldemort was sitting alone, he was shocked at the unexpected arrival, he hesitated at raising his wand and this gave Harry the advantage he wanted, he raised his wand faster, firstly he shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" as the spell hit him his body went as stiff as a board, his arms pinned to his side and his legs locked together (Harry had always been good at that spell). He shouted "SILENCO" as he cast the second spell, it hit Voldemort and he fell silent, his voice was gone as the spell took effect, he could no longer call for his Deatheaters to help.

Harry walked over to where Voldemort was laying, he lowered his hood and pointed his wand down at Voldemort's chest, and he leaned down as he said

"Do you every sleep? I'm fed up of dreaming of what you're doing, I want a peaceful night's sleep once in a while you know! But no you won't let me bloody sleep, now I'm just going to give you something to help you sleep….or maybe not, CRUCIO"

The pain that this curse caused was enough to break the first spell, Voldemort's body was contorted in pain but no screams came, though his mouth was wide open and his eyes were tightly shut, his hands were grappling at his skin as though he was trying to rip the pain out of his body, he'd ripped his cloak and scratched at his face and body till he bled but through all this pain the second spell still kept him quiet.

Harry lifted his wand to end the curse, he looked down again and smiled as he said

"I know about your horcruxes, I'm looking for them, I will destroy them all and then I'm coming for you! You will die at my hands, this is a fact! I could easily rip your soul slowly from your body right now, you have seen that I have the power to do it, this is the part where you fear me, I AM the wizard that WILL bring your downfall, remember that"

Harry turned and walked away, he reacted quickly as Voldemort regained his voice and hissed "Avada Kedavra" Harry jumped to the side and spun round, his wand pointing at Voldemort and he shouted "STUPIFY" A jet of red light rushed from his wand and hit it's target squarely in the chest, the force of the spell threw him back into the wall behind him and he landed on the floor, unable to move. Harry said to him as he turned away from him

"I will be back for you, this war will end my way, your life will be taken by my wand, your time is running out and we both know it, you are no longer safe from me! We are equals in this war and you will lose, goodbye…..for now"

Harry disapparated back into his bed at The Burrow while Voldemort lay there alone on the cold chamber floor, unable to move but not stunned anymore but frozen….frozen by fear, fear of Harry, the war wasn't going as planned and he needed to re-think things.

_Do you like or not?let me know as I'm not posting anymore chapters till I know what ppl think,come on ppl I just want to know what you think,is it too much to ask?_


	7. Diagon disaster

**Disclaimer: these do get borin, but as u mite of guessed by now I dont own ne of the characters or nethin except the storyline.**

Harry didn't get any sleep at all that night, he lay awake thinking of what he had just done, the power he had just used – his natural power that was growing fast, other people wouldn't agree with what he just did, they would think he was just as bad as Voldemort but what did it matter what people thought, he had a plan and he would follow his plan through no matter what the cost.

Ron woke up around 8 o'clock which was pretty early for him in the summer, today everyone was going to Diagon Alley to get their books and supplies, Harry didn't know for sure if he was going back yet – today will be the day that he decides. He tried to keep his mind on what he was meant to be doing, but his mind kept wondering, he kept thinking of his powers that he was growing very proud of and his growing courage, he was finally beginning to believe in himself for the first time in his life.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went around Diagon Alley together and they had fun for the first time this summer, but then things changed suddenly for the worse as they walked down a narrow street, there were loud cracking sounds from all angles as Deatheaters surrounded the four friends and they were outnumbered by twenty-to-four, there wasn't much hope of battling here in the narrow street, they needed to escape somehow but one of the Deatheaters spoke, it was obvious who it was – Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, want to play a game? Let's see how well you can dance"

As he said this the Deatheater fired curses at Harry's feet hoping to have a laugh seeing Harry dodge the curses but Harry wasn't playing any games as he easily leaped to the side and using his quick thinking he pointed his wand at the Deatheater and said.

"Accio Draco"

This took Draco, the other Deatheaters and Ron, Hermione and Ginny by surprise, Draco flew through the air towards Harry as he pulled his fist back in preparation, Draco flew into range of Harry's fist and he swung his fist at Draco with all his might, rage taking control of his body and as his fist connected with Draco's nose he had the satisfaction of hearing and feeling the bone break in Draco's nose caused by the sudden impact, he fell flat on his back unconscious as blood pouring onto the street.

It seemed like the shock went on for ages as they just stared down at Draco's unconscious body, then the Deatheaters started firing curses towards them, curses were flying back and forth, destroying buildings and anything they came in contact with, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were beginning to tire as the battle went on longer, a killing curse flew towards Harry and as it was a metre away from him there was a loud crack as 'Mad Eye' Moody apparated as he sensed danger, he'd apparated right in front of Harry, between him and the killing curse. Moody heard the rushing sound of the curse and half way through turning round when he saw the curse which made his face change from being alert to being full of shock and fear as he knew what was going to happen, then the curse struck and in that single moment his life was ripped from his body and his face changed from shocked and fearful to lifeless and empty of any emotion at all, Harry stared down at the body at his feet as the Deatheaters disapparated, they were satisfied that they had gotten rid of another Order member. Harry felt guilty as Moody was dead cause of him, just because he wasn't able to fight well enough, he was beating himself up inside – how many more innocent and good people would die in this war, what did he need to do to be able to end this war?

_heya do u like story so far? got another chapter comin along soon if this is liked_


	8. The first horcrux

**Disclaimer: these r gettin borin,I dnt own Harry Potter of nethin 2 do wiv him except for this storyline so dnt moan!**

Harry was numb and didn't know how he'd gotten back to The Burrow, all that was going through his mind right at this moment was the feeling of guilt and his plan of revenge.

Harry decided now that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts this year, he needed to end this war as soon as he could, so deciding to search for the horcruxes instead made sense to him, once the war is over then maybe he could study and take his N.E.W.Ts, if he survives this war that is.

Harry told Ron and Hermione what he was planning to do and they both agreed that they would go with him and help him, Hermione agreed straight away but Ron had his doubts but agreed in the end, Harry was glad to have these two loyal friends and he knew along the road they were going to travel along that he'd need help.

The day after Moody's funeral they decided to tell the others what they planned, Mrs Weasley didn't take the news very well at all as she burst into tears when they told her and kept muttering to herself about losing another son to this war like Ron was already dead, it seemed like she was going crazy as she was lead from the room by Lupin and Tonks, even after the outburst Harry was determined to follow his plan, weakness like what he'd just seen couldn't get in his way now, he needed to be strong.

Ron was close to tears after seeing his mother like that, he was doubting more now whether he should leave with Harry and Hermione as it felt like he was betraying his family by going after all they've done for him he just couldn't do it. He was just about to turn round and tell them he wasn't going when Harry said to him

"Ron you're not coming with us, your family needs you more than I and Hermione do, your feelings and doubt will only get in the way in the battles and I can't let you come, you're not cut out for these upcoming battles, you are not a fighter and it shows in your lack of magical ability, Goodbye"

Without another word both Hermione and Harry disapparated and left Ron there feeling shocked and numb, his best friend and the girl he loved had just vanished from his life but what hurt most was what Harry said about his ability, he'd pay for that, Ron thought he'd make sure that Harry regretted leaving him behind.

Hermione and Harry didn't stay anywhere that night as they decided to start looking for the horcruxes straight away, after all this war was in full swing now and it wouldn't pause just cause they needed rest, they looked at the list of all the likely places Voldemort would hide his horcruxes, looking at the maps and they realised that they had loads of travelling to do, Voldemort didn't want to make it too easy for people to destroy him after all but his downfall would be his pride and predictability. The first place seemed obvious to Harry – Voldemort's fathers' graves, as he was proud to have murdered his own muggle father and it seemed like it was his first ever killing. The thing that took the piss once they found the graveyard was finding the damn grave.

They finally found the grave just as Hermione collapsed with exhaustion, Harry thought he'd let her sleep after all she did look beautiful as she slept, he hit his head on the gravestone for thinking such a thing, he couldn't let feelings get in the way and he couldn't be weak, Voldemort never let his feelings get in the way and he was so powerful, Harry needed to sort out his feelings or he'd end up losing. He healed his cut on his head easily and started digging with his hands and it was tiring work, he had to work through the protective spells which were powerful and well-worked, Harry tried ripping through the spells all at once but it was too hard, he had to do it in smaller chunks so he wasn't so drained at the end.

Harry collapsed after an hour of digging and ripping apart the spells Voldemort had worked, he was both magically and physically exhausted, he lay on the ground barely conscious as he heard someone shout "Crucio" and the night was pierced by Hermione's screams of agony. Harry looked around to see a tall hooded wizard with his wand pointed at Hermione who was laying on the floor with tears coming from her eyes and blood slowly trickling from her nose, the wizard started laughing as Harry screamed for him to stop, the wizard stop the torture and started laughing, he recognised that laugh, but it sounded colder, if this wizard changed sides like it seemed then what had made this loyal person change sides so suddenly, was his hunger for power really this bad?

_wot do u think of this chapter,can u guess who it is under the hood?_


	9. Under the hood

**Disclaimer: I don't own nethin 2 do wiv harry potter except my own copy of the 6 books n this stoyline so don't se me as its all legal.**

The wizard lifted the curse and laughed even more, he was enjoying seeing Harry helplessly laying there at his mercy, he turned his wand on Harry now but didn't plan on torturing him like he'd done with Hermione, he wanted to cause Harry as much pain as he could bit by bit, as slowly as possible. He fired a spell at Harry which Hermione deflected, giving him a chance to gather some energy for the battle, he got to his feet and ran in front of Hermione and gave her the invisibility cloak he'd bought with him, he could battle better knowing that she was safe. Hermione disappeared under the cloak which annoyed the hooded wizard and as the battle started Harry gained more energy which helped him deflect most of the curses thrown at him, the curses that he didn't deflect were deflected by Hermione from under the cloak.

Harry and Hermione were gaining the upper hand as the battle went on, but they were shocked at how the wizard had gotten so much power when he seemed so weak last time they saw him.

"Hey you've gotten more powerful since we last seen you Weasley, is that what Voldemort rewarded you with for being a spy? That's all you wanted wasn't it, just power? You're pathetic really"

Harry was only guessing at the things he was saying but he was right, he now knew who this wizard was for sure, and that Voldemort had given him extra power. The wizard trembled and hissed at Harry at the mention of his masters' name.

"Yes I have been rewarded for being a spy, no-one in the ministry suspected me to be a spy so it was an easy task, the Dark Lord offered me so much power I just couldn't resist. I see my dear brother isn't tagging along anymore, was he too weak for you like I thought he would be, and I also see that you've stolen the girl he loves away from him and have no contact with the Order aswell, they are a mess without you Harry its funny, I have to applaud you for your acts of heartlessness"

Harry was shocked at learning Ron loved Hermione, he thought he only lusted after her but it didn't matter now as Ron chose where his loyalties lie, he sacrificed his chance with Hermione because he was too weak to act on his feelings.

As the wizard took his hood down to reveal his identity Harry taunted him by saying

"So Percy what do you plan on doing now? Over-power us and kill us, torture us or just capture us? I'm really curious as to how you will manage this"

It seemed like it was now turning into a verbal battle with the occasional curse thrown in for good measure, this was until Hermione slipped from under the invisibility cloak, and she had sneaked round so she was now behind Percy. She and Harry both pointed their wands at Percy and Harry said what seem to be his two favourite words

"Sectum Sempra"

Hermione cast the same curse but she did it non-verbally, Percy blocked the curse sent by Harry which disappointed him as he wanted to see Percy's snobbish face smeared with blood, but what Percy didn't notice was Hermione's curse and he only noticed as it hit him, ripping his cloak so it wasn't hanging on his body by much. It seemed like Hermione was a natural at this curse, and a natural at causing pain, Percy wouldn't stop screaming as he lay on the floor with blood pouring everywhere but they shut him up with a simply silencing spell.

They left Percy there to suffer in silence as they destroyed the horcrux, it was the goblet that Harry had seen Voldemort steal, this meant that he hadn't made a horcrux when he murdered his father as Harry had thought before. As they destroyed the horcrux it glowed a deep green the piece of Voldemorts' soul flew out then turned to smoke before vanishing as the goblet shattered.

They were proud of what they achieved, they'd destroyed another piece of soul and were one step closer to killing Voldemort, which meant the diary, the ring, maybe the locket and now the goblet were gone, which meant two or maybe three horcruxes left plus the piece of soul still in Voldemorts' body, they were closer to the final battle. Firstly they had Percy to deal with, he hadn't moved much since Hermione had cursed him, Harry was about to perform the killing curse when Hermione stopped him.

"No Harry, please let me do this, I need to know if I can do it if I'm going to battle beside you to the end then I have to do this first"

Harry looked at her then smiled and gestured for her to go ahead and do it, after this it would bring them closer together as they will both be murderers, and the thing Harry wanted was to be closer to Hermione even though his mind was telling him he was making a mistake. Hermione killed Percy then used the "Incendio" spell to burn the body, they laid together all night, Hermione in Harry's arms as they watched the flames. Harry's head was spinning with so much emotion, he felt love for the girl in his arms, but it scared him as it might make him vulnerable.

_Well I bet u didn't think it was Percy under hood :-P_


	10. Snape's apology

**Disclaimer: Yet agen I don't own ne part of the Harry Potter characters,all I own is this storyline.**

As they lay there in each others arms there was something about Hermione's eyes that had changed but Harry couldn't see the change, her eyes looked darker n had a slight red tint in them, maybe it was the light reflecting differently or maybe not. They fell asleep in the early morning and were woken up by a raven nearby, it was early afternoon but the trees made it look more like night time, Percy's body had been burnt so much that no-one would recognise him, but they left him to burn more just to make sure.

The next horcrux on the list was a guess, something from either of Hogwarts other founders as they had already found and destroyed something from Hufflepuff and knew someone had the horcrux made from Slytherins' locket, this left one of the remaining horcruxes as either something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They decided to go back to Hogwarts as this was the best place to look, it was the only thing that linked the two possible horcruxes together and hopefully someone there might be able to help.

It was late afternoon by the time they apparated into Hogsmeade, they were set back by the need to eat plus they found it hard to peel their lips from each others. Hogwarts didn't seem the same as they walked through the big oak doors, it seemed colder and deserted, Harry wondered if many students had actually returned this year. They hardly met anyone as they walked the corridors, whoever they did meet ran away screaming, both Hermione and Harry looked like Deatheaters as they had the hoods up on their cloaks so no-one would pester them, plus it was fun scaring everyone.

They reached the Headmistresses office and as they didn't have the password and Harry couldn't be bothered to wait he just blew the statue up that blocked the entrance and walked up the moving spiral staircase. He knocked on the door and heard someone say "enter" so they walked in and took their hoods down so that Headmistress McGonagall wasn't shocked, for the first time they saw her actually smile at seeing them.

"Harry, Hermione it is so good to see you again, but what has bought you here, I thought you were on a journey together of some sort, they Order didn't know where you'd gone and everyone's been worried sick!"

Harry laughed at the thought of people worrying about them, why were they worrying about him when he'd be the one in the end who would save them from Voldemort.

"Professor, or Headmistress whichever you like being called now, there isn't anything to worry about but will you please tell Lupin and the other in the Order to be ready soon for the battle where it will all end, they will be needed. As for the reason we are here, we come to ask for help, I need to see Godric's sword that was kept in this office as it is important to destroying Voldemort, oh and I'm sorry about the statue hiding your office, I kind of blew it up as I have not got the time or patience to wait around too long"

Professor McGonagall was shocked at Harry's tone but let him take a look at the sword anyway, he looked all over the sword, the inscription on the blade changed as he moved it, Hermione pulled the sword from Harry's hand and it sliced into him, the blood flowed from his hand into the indented inscription and it flowed down to the hilt of the sword, the blood rose up and formed a miniature figure, the figure spoke.

"The shield is one of the keys to defeating the darkness Harry, the shield is somewhere you call home, I had to enchant this sword to counter-act the enchantments on the shield by Voldemort, if I hadn't done this you would never be able to find the shield, I found this after you retrieved the memory, but Voldemort made it so once I found out about the horcrux I could not tell you"

Harry recognised the voice coming from the figure, it was Dumbledore, Harry was shocked at hearing of this about the horcrux and was amazed at how Dumbledore had managed to get round Voldemorts enchantments, Harry had already figured out the place the shield would be – Gryffindor tower was the place he used to class as his home, he took the sword with him as it felt natural in his hands, it felt like his own sword. Professor McGonagall never said another word as Harry and Hermione walked from the office and towards Gryffindor tower. They walked along familiar corridors meeting a few people who stared in amazement at seeing them. As they made it up to the tower the portrait painting was open which was strange, they climbed through the entrance and spotted the shield hanging above the fireplace and they spotted also that there were two Deatheaters standing below the shield, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape bowed as Harry and Hermione entered the common room.

Two of the people Harry hated most were standing in his way, he smiled as this was one of the things he'd waited ages for, a chance to finish things off with these people by killing them.

"Potter I see you have found out about the Dark Lords horcruxes when not many other people have found out his secret, well done. I also found out about them and I stole the Slytherin locket from the person who originally found it in that cave you visited before with Albus Dumbledore, I have bought it here with me and you may have it to destroy on the condition that you kill me, I deserve to die for what I have done but I refuse to die without a fight"

Snape pull out the locket and hung it round his neck, Harry, Hermione and Draco looked shocked at Snape, he was betraying his master which seemed out of character.

All four of them pulled out their wands, Harry started the battle by sending a stunning spell at Snape which was easily deflected, and Hermione started battling with Draco they were both using dark spells, it seemed that both of them were committing fully to this battle. Harry couldn't do anything to harm Snape then he spotted Hermione in trouble as Draco fired a curse at her which Harry deflected back at its owner and it hit Draco squarely in the chest, it knocked him flying into a table, Snape suddenly fell to his knees as though he'd just been injured but no-one had touched him. Then it clicked in Harry's mind about the unbreakable vow Snape had performed, which means that he had 2 protect Draco or Snape himself would be harmed, and if Draco was killed then he would also meet the same fate for not protecting him, so to beat Snape they could just beat Draco as he was weaker.

Both Hermione and Harry aimed curses at Draco but Snape managed to deflect them again, they needed a plan of how to win the battle, Harry fired curse after curse at Snape which were either being deflected or missing its target. Snape was teasing them by sneering at them as though he could easily kill them if he wanted. One of Harry's curses hit the wall behind Snape and blew a hole in it sending bricks everywhere, this gave Harry an idea, he aimed a curse at Snape to distract him then quickly fired a curse at the ceiling above Snape which made it collapse on top of him as he deflected the first curse. Snape was now unable 2 help Draco who was battling fiercely with Hermione, Harry watched the battle then had an idea as he realised he was holding the sword still, this idea of his could end this battle quickly if it worked. Draco was distracted so he didn't notice Harry hurl a stunning spell at him until it was too late, the spell hit him and he rose high in the air and as he rose to the same level as the shield Harry threw the sword at him, it was a accurate throw as it stuck right through Draco and the force of the throw made him fly back and the sword stabbed into the shield, shattering it and destroying the soul contained within it.

Harry was happy that his plan had worked as Draco hung there dangling from the sword taking his last few breaths as death creped closer, Snape crawled out from the rubble of the ceiling and knelt in front of Harry, he turned his wand on himself and performed a curse that destroyed the locket, another piece of Voldemorts' soul was destroyed now.

"Harry I am sorry for all these things I have done and I am truly sorry for causing your parents' death, I did not mean for it to happen the way it did, please defeat the Dark Lord, do whatever it takes, I will die soon because of the unbreakable vow I made, but this is how I will show how sorry I am, please someday believe these words of apology and find it in yourself to forgive me. Goodbye….. Avada Kedavra"

Snape still had his wand pointed at himself, right at his heart as he said his last ever words, his last ever curse. His body fell forwards as the killing curse struck, Harry couldn't see his face but could still picture the blank look in Snapes' eyes, what he'd just witnessed was the most horrifying thing he had seen, he felt sick as his mind processed the fact that Snape had taken his own life in front of him to prove he was sorry!

_U like so far? it's a bit dark n morbid but o well_


	11. Unknown enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him!**

Harry couldn't speak, he felt that if he tried saying something he'd vomit everywhere, Hermione on the other hand was acting like nothing had happened, she made the two bodies disappear, fixed the hole in the ceiling and anything else which was broken in the battle, while she did this she was humming a tune as though she was cleaning the house.

"Hermione how can you act normal after what you've just seen, Snape just killed himself, Draco's dead because of us and you just clean the mess up like they were rubbish, what's gotten into you?"

Harry finally spoke and to his amazement didn't vomit, Hermione stopped and turned around, her eyes had that red tint in them again, Harry didn't think much of it, he just thought it was a trick of the light. Hermione turned away and continued tidying up as she said

"Harry they were Deatheaters which meant they were as good as rubbish, I don't want evidence lying around of you murdering Draco, all I'm trying to do is protect you. I knew you wouldn't be able to do it so I wanted to do it for you, as for Snape killing himself well he just couldn't cope with his tasks so wanted a way out and saw a battle to the death with you as a noble enough death to cover up his betrayal, shall we go now before we're caught?"

They were turning around to leave as someone shouted "MURDERERS" Ron came through the doorway to the bedrooms, obviously he'd seen the whole battle, Hermione smiled but it seemed a cold, fake smile.

"Ron what the fuck are you going on about? Harry didn't murder Draco the sword slipped from his hand and accidentally stabbed him, see it was a simple accident"

"Bullshit Hermione we all know what Harry just done, you deserve to go to Azkaban for that you murderers, you're as bad as you-know-who, you MURDE….."

"SILENCO"

Ron had shouted himself into a rage and Hermione shut him up with a silencing spell simply because he pissed her off, now it was Hermione's turn to go into a rage as she walked up to Ron, grabbed him round the throat and said through clenched teeth

"Listen you little weasel we are not as bad as Deatheaters, yes we have murdered on a couple of occasions, but what did you expect us to do in this war just wait and hope the enemy dies of old age, now if you don't stop bothering us you will be the second Weasley I've killed, your Deatheater brother Percy is waiting for you in hell, goodbye"

As she finished what she was saying she used a banishing spell to make Ron fly straight out an open window, he couldn't scream because of the silencing spell, there was no sound of a splash in the lake, or a thud on the ground, just silence until Harry looked at Hermione in shock and said

"Hermione that was one of our friends you just sent flying out that window, you just killed out best friend"

"He was an ex best friend and he isn't dead for sure, he might've landed in the lake or something, stop worrying Harry ok?"

Harry didn't say anything more as Hermione did have a good point, they booked a room in the Leaky Cauldron for that night and fell asleep straight away.

They didn't give what happened the previous night with Ron another thought, if he survived or not then either way they wouldn't see him again.

They needed to concentrate on finding the last horcrux – Nagini, they knew that Voldemort kept her close to him at all times which was helpful but at the same time a serious pain in the arse. They planned to kill Nagini then go visit the Order to get help, then go back to find Voldemort for the final battle, the end was drawing near.

Harry knew how to find Voldemort because of his link with him, he and Hermione decided to do side-along apparition so they could both go along to kill Nagini, as they were preparing to go Lupin apparated into the room.

"Hi are the Order needed yet? The Deatheaters keep knocking off members slowly, there are only a few left now-me, Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Kingsley, and McGonagall are all that's left. The teachers at Hogwarts don't want to risk their lives on the battlefield, they prefer their comfortable jobs, and Ron seems to have gown missing, we hope he's still alive but we doubt it"

"It's awful about Ron, we both hope he's ok don't we Harry? We will need your help really soon, we just have one last thing to do before, please stop trying to fight the Deatheaters just keep whoever is left alive, your time for battling will come soon enough, Harry I have to go do something…… erm I have to see my parents but I'll be back soon, goodbye"

Hermione disapparated after she said this, leaving an odd silence behind, Lupin shook Harry's hand and disapparated back to the Order headquarters without saying another word. Harry couldn't stand waiting alone for Hermione so he went to find Voldemort on his own. He apparated into the same dark and cold chamber as before but this time Voldemort was sitting in his chair waiting for Harry.

"Hello Harry I've been expecting you, I knew you'd eventually find the horcruxes I made but never expected you to find and destroy them so fast and so easily. I guess now you're after Nagini then? Go ahead and destroy her she's right here, I won't stop you"

Voldemort had an evil grin on his face which made Harry think twice about killing Nagini straight away, then an idea came to him

"You do realise soon you'll be mortal again don't you? You must think I'm stupid, you've guarder this horcrux the most and I know you're up to something, IMPERIUS"

Harry had quickly raised his wand as he performed this curse, his first attempt at it and it was working, Voldemort was under his control.

"Lord Voldemort you will tell me what will happen to me if I try to kill Nagini and you will me of the way to kill her"

"Only I can kill Nagini and destroy this horcrux, if anyone else tried then they will have their souls ripped from their bodies and have their soul tortured till I am dead"

Voldemort didn't want to tell Harry what he just did but the curse on him was doing its job.

"Voldemort you will now destroy the remaining horcrux…NOW!"

He tried resisting but in the end he gave in and performed the killing curse on his snake, she laid there motionless then suddenly burst into flames as the piece of Voldemort's soul was released and destroyed, he was now mortal again.

Harry lifted the Imperius curse from Voldemort, he was proud of what he'd achieved, Voldemort was frozen in his chair, they were staring into each others eyes as there were two loud 'crack' sounds and then a moment later someone hissed "Crucio" Harry was hit by so much pain before he had the chance to turn around to see who was cursing him. He felt like he was being ripped apart slowly, he tried screaming but no sound left his mouth as he had no air in his lungs and then as the pain became unbearable the curse was lifted, Harry lifted his head from the damp floor and saw two hooded figures just before the disapparated, he struggled to stand then turned around and asked

"Who the fuck were they then?"

Voldemort shrugged his shoulders, smiled and said

"Well Harry I think this means you have some other people other than me and my Deatheaters who want you dead, they weren't any Deatheaters or they would've killed you straight away, watch your back and I'll see you again when you return to die"

Harry disapparated back to the room he was staying at, as soon as his feet touched solid ground his legs collapsed underneath him, he was knocked out as he hit the ground, and he lay on the bedroom floor unconscious and alone.

_Can you guess who's after Harry?_


	12. Triumph?

**Disclaimer: I dont own nethin but the storyline!**

Harry gained consciousness an hour or so later and no-one was there, Hermione hadn't returned yet and Harry was worried about those two people who had just cursed him, if they weren't Deatheaters then who were they?

Hermione turned up as it started getting dark and she seemed worn out, she flopped onto the bed and fell asleep without saying much, Harry took this opportunity to go see Lupin at the headquarters to tell him he needed the Order's help. He apparated to the kitchen of the headquarters, Lupin was standing with his back to Harry.

"Lupin I've come to tell you that you're needed, Lord Voldemort is mortal and killable again, but we have to watch out because there are two people who are dangerous, they aren't Deatheaters but they cursed me yesterday"

Lupin turned to face Harry and gave him a sad smile

"I think we know about the people you're talking about, a witch and a wizard, and we also know they're dangerous, Harry I don't know how to tell you this…..Molly and Arthur are dead, theymight have beenmurdered by the witch and wizard who cursed you, they both came here, said something about blamingMolly for keeping them apart fro so long, murdered them then disapparated before anyone could do anything about it. It was like they knew them and blamed them for something and no-one can figure out who they could be"

Harry stood there feeling numb and empty inside,tears falling silently from his eyes as thenews sunk in,the women he'd thought of as being practically his mother had been murdered, all the people he was close to were dying, he wanted revenge! The headquarters was full of sadness and tears, no-one really spoke much as the morning came everyone became more determined, they wanted to end all the suffering, Harry told them how to get to Voldemort's chamber, he went to fetch Hermione who seemed hyper, she couldn't stay still at all.

Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Fred, George, Bill and Ginny all stood in a line outside the headquarters, they all held hands as they apparated to fight Voldemort, this might be the last time they're all together alive, some or all of them may be dead in a matter of minutes.

Voldemort was waiting for them with only a few Deatheaters, Harry walked to the centre of the chamber and Voldemort did the same, they bowed to each other with evil smiles on both their faces, Harry looked at the Deatheaters then said

"Where are the other Deatheaters? I thought you would've bought an army along for this battle, where are the giants and inferi and shit like that?"

"These are the Deatheaters I trust not to betray me, the giants couldn't exactly fit in here plus they've been fighting with each other, the inferi would just attack anyone, so this is all there is for this battle, the battle where you lose, you will die this time Harry"

"HA yeah ok whatever you say, your time has ran out, now fuck off and die, goodbye….Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort only just managed to dodge the killing curse, he seemed to have weakened since Harry last seen him, the chamber erupted with the sound curses flying back and forwards, Voldemort retreated behind his Deatheaters where he fired curses and none of them hit anything more than a wall. Harry fired a killing curse at the Deatheater standing in front of Voldemort, he was struck dead the moment the curse hit him then Harry aimed another curse at the Deatheater to the side, he shared the same fate as the previous Deatheater.

Ginny was battling a Deatheater just to the side of where Harry was standing, he stood there watching the battle, Ginny had grown up a lot suddenly and seemed to have a lot of power behind her, Harry helped her out by deflecting a couple of curses, Ginny eventually gained the upper hand and dealt the killing blow without any sign of emotion on her face, but secretly inside it hurt that she'd just ended someone's life even if it was a Deatheater they were still human.

Lupin was losing his fight, just as the Deatheater was performing the killing curse Harry struck first with the 'sectum sempra' curse which hit it target in the neck, blood spurted everywhere and there was a choking sound, then a moment later there was a thud as the Deatheaters head hit the ground, then the body crumpled to the ground as the head rolled around on the chamber floor, Harry and Lupin couldn't help laughing about what had just happened.

Fred and Bill were laying on the ground, Fred was in a pool of his own blood and by the amount of blood on the floor it seemed he was no longer alive, but Harryran up and checked for a pulse just in case but he found no pulse. He crawled ova to Bill and turned him over, the look of emptiness in Bill's eyes told him that he'd been hit by a killing curse. George came running over to Fred's body when he saw his twin laying in his own blood, he checked for a pulse and the moment he realised he was dead George burst into tears and curled up in the pool of blood next to his dead twin brother, he laid there for a while crying and trembling.

Hermione was battling three Deatheaters at once, with the expression on her face she was just playing with them and then as she started to get bored, it only took to seconds for her to take all three of their lives, they were dead before their bodies hit the ground, she stood there giggling to herself. Voldemort was now all alone, the surviving members of the Order stood back as Harry walked up to the scared Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort I told you I would win, you have taken a few innocent lives today but now it's time for you to pay for your crimes"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Harry moved out the way of the curse but he heard Ginny scream, he turned around just in time to see McGonagall hit the ground.

"You have taken one more life but that is all you will take in this life, avada kedavra"

Voldemort managed to dive out of the way but as he stood up he was hit by another curse, his eyes changed from being bright red to being black and empty as his life was taken from him like he'd taken so many lives before this moment, his body fell to the ground at Harry's feet, as this happened everyone in the chamber knew the darkest wizard in ages was dead.

The chamber was filled with cheers, everyone was relieved and happy the war had finally ended, Harry turned round to see his friends hugging, he got hugs from everyone as they were so thankful of what he'd done, but when it came to Hermione hugging him it seemed cold and weird somehow, something had changed in the battle, he looked her in the eyes and as she smiled at him there was a glint of red in her eyes.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

She just kept smiling as Harry became worried, then there was a crack as someone apparated into the chamber.

"IMPENDIMENTA"

Harry didn't have time to turn around as the spell hit him, he was sent flying across the chamber, and he skidded across the floor and hit a wall, he got to his feet as the hooded figure walked slowly closer to him.

"Harry you will regret leaving me behind, I am more powerful now, I killed my parents because they got in my way, and now I'm going to kill you"

Harry couldn't process what the wizard was saying, it shocked him when the wizard took his hood down, it couldn't be him, it just couldn't be!

"NO! Ron how could you do this?"


	13. The end

**Disclaimer: i dont own Harry or nethin but the storyline.**

Ron walked towards Harry with an evil grin on his face, everyone was in shock except for Ginny, who was full of rage towards her older brother

"YOU BASTARD, YOU DISGRACE, YOU FUCKING MURDERER, HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN PARENTS? I'M RIGHT AREN'T I? YOU WERE THE ONE OF THOSE HOODED TWATS WHO KILED MUM AND DAD?"

"Yes I killed them because they were weak and stopped me reaching the heights I can, dark magic has shown me so much, mum and dad stopped me being with the girl I love, and Harry took her away from me, now I have to thank you all and especially you Harry for getting rid of you-know-who, now with him out of the way I only have one person standing in the way of my greatness, you're the one standing in my way Harry"

Harry was leaning against the wall laughing at Ron.

"I can't believe the amount of BULLSHIT that's come out your mouth, over the years I've known you this has got to go to the top of your bullshit list, your greatness? How can you think of being a great dark wizard when you can't even say Voldemorts name, you're pathetic! You being great, that is the best joke ever my sides are splitting with laughter"

Ron seemed to get pissed off at what Harry said as he fired curses at him in quick succession, none of them came close to hitting their target, Harry laughed at Ron's crap aim then ran flat out towards Ron, pulled his fist back and hit him as hard as he could and as Ron hit the ground Harry grabbed him by the cloak, pulled him up and hit him again, and again

"Ron this is called muggle fighting, this is what I call kicking your fucking arse, you see you pathetic little wannabe you're so weak that I'm not even going to bother using magic to kill you, it would be waste of magic to use on you"

Ron still was nearly knocked unconscious but still had his wand in his hand and managed to send Harry flying backwards but he managed to land on his feet and now he had a dark, evil glint in his eyes, he deflected the curses being thrown at him easily

"I got to admit you're doing well Ron, better than Voldemort did I mean at least you've hit me with a curse or two, but then again the curses were pretty weak, just like you are, RON STOP TRYING TO CURSE ME YOU RETARD, YOU HAVE SHIT AIM AND I'M TRYING TO HUMILIATE YOU HERE I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT WHILE YOU'RE INTERUPTING WITH PATHETIC ATTEMPTS AT CURSES, IMPENDIMENTA"

The spell hit Ron and sent him flying into the wall, making blood trickle from his head being cracked open.

"Listen Ron just keep your mouth shut ok, keep your curses to yourself and let me insult you before I kill you, I'm going to kill you because you deserve to pay for the murders you committed plus you're seriously pissing me off now, and you can stay where you are now, glacius"

Ice flew from Harry's wand as he aimed the spell at Ron's legs, they were frozen to the floor now so he couldn't move anywhere, Harry moved a little closer and aimed curses at Ron's legs, he screamed out in pain as the curses went through his legs, which made the ice turn red with blood and within minutes he was begging Harry to kill him, then he turned his wand on himself.

"Avada Ked…."

"Expelliarmus"

Ron was halfway through killing himself when Harry used the disarming spell so he was now wandless.

"Ron don't copy Snape and take the easy way out when I haven't finished having my fun with you, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done, you betrayed me, your family and all the people who trusted you, and now it's payback time"

As Harry said this Ginny and George ran up to Ron and started hitting, slapping, kicking and anything else they could think of, they hated their brother for what he'd done, Ginny stood back and blew one of Ron's legs off in a single curse, the ice shattered on his other leg as he fell backwards, blood was gushing everywhere from his leg,tears of rage flowed down Ginny and George's cheeks,they had lost their family,they only had each other now and their friends,everything else had been taken away from them.

The brother and sister walked away, George was holding Ginny up as her legs wouldn't seem to work anymore, no-one else seemed to have anything more to say to him, it was Harry's turn to have his final words to Ron, he pointed his want at him and with a sad smile he said

"Goodbye Ron, Avada Kedavra"

Ron dived out of the way just as the curse hit the ground where he was laying and the floor exploded sending shards or stone flying everywhere, loads of stones hit Ron and cut all his face up.

"Come on we all know you're going to die sooner or later, especially with that wound you have, I don't want to waste anymore time here, make it easy on both of us and give up"

Harry pointed his wand at Ron then flicked it towards a wall to the side, Ron flew into the wall where Harry's wand was now pointing, the collision broke his spine, Harry flicked his wand to the opposite wall, then the other walls and the floor and ceiling, Ron followed where the wand went, breaking bones as he hit the walls, he couldn't hardly breathe and his body felt crushed.

"Now Ron before you die you will tell me who the witch is who you were with when you tortured me and killed your parents, I'm just curious as to who I have to kill next, who was it? Give me the name of the bitch then I'll end your pathetic life as a reward"

Ron was coughing up blood as he lay on the floor slowly dying, his lungs were punctured and he was internally bleeding, he knew he was soon going to be dead.

"You will find out who she is soon enough, soon she'll be the witch who kills you then goes on to do great things, greater than even the Dark Lord himself, both the wizarding and muggle world will bow down to her, but you won't be around to witness this, you will join me today in death"

"So now you're calling Voldemort Dark Lord,like one of his servants? That's funny because you would never of been a Deatheater,not worth enough,even the dark arts won't help you,don't you get it? I've just killed Voldemort do you really think you or some witch is going to kill me?"

He leaned down and places his wand on Ron's throat, then sliced across it, his throat turned white where the wand had been then blood started pouring from the cut. He held his hands up to his throat to try and stop the bleeding, he choked from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs, he died with his hands clutched tight to his throat. Harry turned around to see the survivors from the war, his friends were staring at him then Hermione walked up to him and kissed him, then she walked away backwards as she looked into his eyes.

"Harry you should've just killed Ron if you were that determined to do it, not tortured him like you did, it wasn't needed"

"But Hermione he murdered his own parents, he betrayed us all and he needed to be punished first"

"No he betrayed you and everyone else but not me, I believe he should've been punished but for different reasons to you, you went too far Harry"

"What do you mean? what reasons? He was wrong about all that shit he was saying, I need to find out who that witch is"

"He wasn't wrong about everything, he needed to be punished because he was weak and failed his task he was set, you have been friends with the witch you're after for ages you're just too stupid to figure it out"

"Hermione what do you mean, who's the witch and how did you find out who it was, why didn't you say something before now? Please tell me what you mean you're worrying me now"

"It's too late to do anything about the witch now, even though you don't know it yet Harry you're already dead , Ron was right about one thing and that is the witch who tortured you is the one who will kill you, you're too dangerous to be allowed to live, goodbye Harry……. AVADA KEDAVRA"

All Harry could say in response was "Oh…." He was in so much shock that he was frozen to the spot as the girl he'd fallen in love with took his life from him, his lifeless body fell to the ground as Hermione stood there as still as a statue wiv a cold smile on her face.

Harry had been betrayed by the person he trusted the most, he trusted Hermione with his life and she repaid him by taking it from him, in the betrayal his soul would be happy though as he was joining his parents again in the afterlife, Hermione gave Harry his family back that Voldemort had taken.

_Right that's the story finished, hope u enjoyed readin it like i enjoyed writin it, let me kno wot u think plz,I'm plannin on writin a follow-up story 2 this one soon,thnx 4 reading_


End file.
